Question: Simplify the expression. $(2p^{4}-p^{3}+7p)(-6p^{2}-3p)$
Explanation: First use the distributive property. $ 2 p^4 (-6 p^2) + 2 p^4 (-3 p) - p^3 (-6 p^2) - p^3 (-3 p) + 7 p (-6 p^2) + 7 p (-3 p) $ Simplify. $ - 12p^{6} - 6p^{5} + 6p^{5} + 3p^{4} - 42p^{3} - 21p^{2} $ $-12p^{6}+3p^{4}-42p^{3}-21p^{2}$ Identify like terms. $ {- 12p^{6}} {- 6p^{5}} {+ 6p^{5}} {+ 3p^{4}} {- 42p^{3}} {- 21p^{2}} $ Add the coefficients. $ { -12p^{6}} {+ 3p^{4}} { -42p^{3}} { -21p^{2}} $